Curse that Green Fairy
by KokiriNaki
Summary: A YuGiOh Moulin Rouge Parody. The gang signs up for a local movie production by a so-called famous producer. What crazy things'll happen to them? S-A!


Curse that Green Fairy! - a YuGiOh Moulin Rouge Parody by Naki  
  
Naki: Lmao. A Random, funny idea by me and Cloey. Damn you, Cloey. You rock. D;  
  
If figured a parody would be run to do, especially when you're a shounen-ai  
  
lover such as myself. Moulin Rouge was just a PERFECT movie to do a Shounen-Ai  
  
YuGiOh Parody on. Kukukuku. Okay, and here's Vampire Lord with the warnings.  
  
Vampire Lord: Fuahahahahaha! The warnings! Shounen-ai, cursing, violence, some  
  
madeupxoriginal, and that shiz. Don't like it? Talk to the fangs. ; Now, Liz  
  
will take over. *Foofs in a cloud of purpley smoke.*  
  
Liz: DISCLAIMERS! WOO! I do not pwn YuGiOh and Moulin Rouge. Wow. Who saw that  
  
coming? ; On the contrary, I DO pwn Naki and Seijuu. D So, lay off. 'Kay?  
  
ANYWAYS. Here's my ficcie! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
This fanfiction features Conspireshipping. It's basically a mix of Malik, Ryou,  
  
Mariku, and Bakura pairings stuck into one. It also may contain a bit of  
  
Scribeshipping! Fuahahaha. Also, the hikaris and yamis are in different bodies  
  
if you haven't noticed already. =o AND YES, I KNOW THAT BAKURA IS A DRUNKARD IN  
  
THIS FICTION. Flame me all you want, Bakura fangirls. You will just be laughed  
  
at! This fiction is for fun, and it's not ment to be serious. Ra, get a life!  
  
e_e  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - The Casting  
  
Malik and Ryou passed through the hallways of their school, Ryou resting his  
  
head on Malik's shoulder as they walked. Yesterday, they had finished  
  
auditioning for an out-of school movie by a supposedly famous playwrite. Today,  
  
the auditionees were supposed to find out who they were going to play as. They  
  
stopped at the postboard where the parts were shown. Quite a few people  
  
surrounded it, followed by some cries of dissapointment, cheers for friends who  
  
made a part, and triumphant chuckles from succsessful audtitionees.  
  
Malik managed to push past the crowd, Ryou right after, as he clung to the  
  
Egyptian teen's hand. The blonde's eyes scrolled over the paper as he let out a  
  
cheer as he saw his name up on the list! Looking onto the column of parts, he  
  
saw the part across from his name. It was -- "SATINE?! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO  
  
PLAY AS A WOMAN?!" the Egyptian yelled, and quite loudly I might add. He fumed  
  
as he glared at the paper in disgust. Ryou sweatdropped, hugging his aikouka  
  
lovingly.  
  
"Aww, but Malik! It's a main part! You should feel happy!" Ryou mused with a  
  
grin as he glanced at the list to find his own name. "Hm...I don't seem to be  
  
on-- Aha! Here I am." the boy's smile soon slipped off his face as he continued  
  
to read. "I-I'm Christian." he murmured, blushing furiously.  
  
This news caught the Egyptian's ears, as well as a few girls' who were glaring  
  
at Malik in jealousy. Obviously, they were hoping to be Satine themselves,  
  
because one, it was the main part, two, the silver-haired tenshi was nearly  
  
guaranteed the part of Christian, and they wanted to snag a few kissing scenes  
  
with the boy.  
  
Malik sneered at the females, giving his aikouka a soft kiss on the cheek,  
  
making Ryou blush more, and the girls even more jealous. "I look forward to it,  
  
my little pennyless writer." he purred into the boy's ear before looking at the  
  
list and saying aloud in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, look! You girls are can-can  
  
dancers number one, two, and three! How lucky are you! I bet you'll even get to  
  
SEE Ryou!"  
  
Malik let out a taunting laugh as he felt a sharp tug on his school uniform's  
  
collar. The blonde turned around just to be led into a forceful kiss by none  
  
other than the school slut, Mariku, who let out a tantilizing laugh as he let go  
  
of his hikari.  
  
"Hah! I made you look!" Mariku mused teasingly, giving Malik a smirk and  
  
casually strolling over towards the list, nudging Ryou out of his way. "We all  
  
know that I'm going to be Satine. Annnnnd, the lucky winner of a kiss from me  
  
is--" his laughing slowly died down. "What the hell?! I'm that fucking  
  
son-of-a-bitch DUKE?!" his right eye twitched madly. "OKAY! WHOEVER STOLE MY  
  
RIGHTFUL PART IS MINCE MEAT!" He turned angrily to Ryou, who innocently pointed  
  
to the group of girls. Right as he signaled, Mariku was off in a flash to beat  
  
the shit out of the females.  
  
"Well, they did say they wanted the part that badly, right?" Ryou chuckled, and  
  
Malik soon joined him. As they laughed, the familiar silver-haired teen strode  
  
up behind them, placing his hand on their shoulders.  
  
"So? What's (hic) so funny?" he asked slyly of the two, with a goofy-like wink,  
  
his eyes dialating at complete random.  
  
Bakura's antics made the two omotes laugh even more.  
  
"Have you been drinking Bakura-Sama?" Ryou asked of his dark, trying to be as  
  
serious as possible.  
  
Bakura pouted at his omote, between hiccups, hugging him tightly for  
  
forgiveness. "I coulden't (hic) help myself, Ryou! You know I need my (hic) rice  
  
wine twice a day!" he whined, snuggling into his hikari, with a snicker.  
  
Malik shook his head, letting out an amused smile towards his aikouka's dark.  
  
Approaching the list, he saw Bakura's name. "Bakura-Sama. It says here that you  
  
are going to play as--" Malik blinked, tilting his head. "What the hell? The  
  
Green Fairy?" Ryou blinked also, picturing his dark in a green dress that barely  
  
touched his knees. Only Ra knows why he didn't get a nosebleed.  
  
Bakura giggled. "The Green Fairy! Now that's a fitting part for me!" he mused,  
  
blowing the two omotes kisses and skipping off. Bakura was probably the most  
  
scariest thing in the world when he was drunk. Suprisingly, none of the teachers  
  
noticed this at the least bit.  
  
Shortly after the flaxen-haired teen left, two people had arrived to look at  
  
the parts. One was a female, and the other was--  
  
"Seijuu!" Malik squealed, grinning as he embraced the dark in a hug. This made  
  
Ryou look away from the two. Seijuu smiled down at the blonde, hugging him  
  
tightly.  
  
"Malik-Kun! What part did you get?" he asked the teen with a grin. Now that was  
  
a stupid question. What else would Malik have gotten?  
  
"Satine." Malik answered with an emarrassed chuckle, burying his red face in  
  
Seijuu's chest.  
  
"At least you got someone cute for your part!" The former scriIe mused with a  
  
laugh. "I checked the board earlier this morning. I'm Harold Zidler."  
  
With this, Malik burst out laughing.  
  
"ZIDLER?! Have these audtitioners gone insane?! You're nothing like Zidler!  
  
Oh, I suppose I'll have to wait another play for a kiss.." Malik pouted. This  
  
made the spirit giggle.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You don't have to wait for a play to get a kiss from me!"   
  
Seijuu wrapped up his point by giving his aikouka a chaste peck on the lips,  
  
making the Egyptian teen blush.  
  
"Hey, Seijuu? What part did Naki get?" Malik asked the former scribe, and  
  
noting the auburn-headed female that arrived with Seijuu.  
  
"Oh? Naki-Chan? She got Nini, of course. She's all psyched, too because she has  
  
a dance scene with -Jounouchi-, Mr. Argentinean Tango Freak." the spirit said in  
  
a teasing voice. This made the female glare at her dark.  
  
"Would you shut up?" she whined, sticking her tongue out at her yami. "It's  
  
worse enough that he has to TOUCH me. I'll need disinfectant!"  
  
Ryou let out an embarrassed laugh, looking at the list.  
  
"Yup, Naki is Nini, Jounouchi is the Argentinean, and Seijuu is Zidler. It also  
  
says here that Yuugi is Tolousse, Mokuba is Satine's Manservant, Yami Yuugi is  
  
the Doctor Bohemian, and Seto is the wierd Bohemian in the scarf."  
  
Ryou's comment made the group howl with laughter. Well, damn! They were all  
  
short! They figured that the director had a fetish for midgets...  
  
"At least Yuugi's part is fitting." Malik spat spitefully. "He's the right  
  
height for the part anyway!"  
  
Naki then held up her hand for attention, glancing around as she blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute? Do you hear that?"  
  
~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~  
  
Actor's thoughts:  
  
Malik: Whee! I get to make out with Ryou! Joy!  
  
Ryou: Why did I have to get Christian? I'm not that much of a pansy, am I?  
  
Seijuu: To bad I didn't get the part of Christian. It would have resulted in  
  
more lime scenes. DAMN YOU, LIZ! *Shakes fist at the sky. It starts to rain  
  
candy.* Mmm. CANDY! *Eats.*  
  
Naki: Feh. Nini. WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?! *Runs away from Jounouchi.*  
  
;_;  
  
Mariku: *Is too busy hiding cameras in Ryou's dressing room/shower to care about  
  
our mini-interview. Ono.*  
  
**JA NE FOR NOW, FOLKS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It'll get better! I promise!  
  
*HeartHeart* ** 


End file.
